Assassin Lovino X Priest Spain Spamano
by Mishasfan
Summary: One shot yaoi with Assassin Lovino and Priest Spain


The night was late and the thick smell of damp water rushed the midnight streets of ghetto Sicily. A priest was walking with his black and thick robes as a tight belt hung around his waist, and a rosary hung from his neck. The perched assassin on the rooftop grinned as he was hidden by the shade of the local church bell tower, and he unconsciously licked his lips.

Lovino made quick steps that could not be heard by the sound of the rushing canal nearby, and he dove quickly into the nearby haystack after launching himself from a metal terrace that belong to one of the close knitted houses. The priest looks behind him as he swore he heard footsteps, but his green eyes dashed quickly across the small walkway and turned to resume.

Antonio felt a hand go around his mouth quickly, and a sharp point stuck to the outer layer of his skin through his thick robes as he couldn't scream, nor get away from the sudden attacker. He was soon dragged away from the noticeable walkway and smacked into the discreet shadows. He heard a familiar voice into his ear, as he struggled against the strong attacker.

"You tomato bastardo, you need to be more careful walking these streets alone." as a thick southern Italian accent pierced his ear, he relaxed his muscles as a smirk came through his lips as onto the other's hand.

"Ah, Lovino... You are getting good at this surprising thing."

"Shut up, you old man." The assassin pinned the priest to the wall, and unmasked Antonio's hood as he took off a glove and stroked his face.

A chuckle came from the Spaniard. "It's only been a day, my little tomato. I knew you missed me" He blew a quick gust of air, knocking off Lovino's hood as it revealed a prominent curl and bright eyes.

"Ah! I didn't miss you, you bastard! I just... wanted to play with you." A noticeable blush was seen on the Italian's face.

"Then you wouldn't have dragged me back here to continue from where we left off last night, would you?"

"Quit smirking, you old pervert!" Lovino steamed, and smacked the priest's body to the wall. "Turn around, or regret it."

"Oh, my little tomato playing rough... tsk, tsk..." The Spaniard knew his lover would never hurt him, so he gladly turned around.

Lovino's eyes wandered down the thick robes, and took his hands as he lifted them. He saw the curves of the Spaniard's tight body, and remembered the caramel colored skin he loved his fingertips to caress. A smirk plastered his face, and he jerked the robes up as two hands smacked onto Antonio's infamous round ass, and he shoved his face into the member. A tongue lashed into the entrance of his backside, the robes hiding his figure.

Antonio's face was shocked at the sudden action, and he bit his lip as he nearly sat on the Italian's face, a hard blush rising to his cheeks. " Is this a new way to cover for you? Silly Lovino,..." He felt a hard SMACK to his ass, and yelped. "Hey, no need to get rough with me ti amo!"

Hot breathes and dark chuckles escaped from beneath the black robes, and a hand slid up to pump the foreskin of the shaft to the head of Antonio's penis, and a yelp was heard as a squelching sound began. A deep Spanish accent was heard, "Lovi, Ah... What a desperate little tomato..." Two wet fingers pressed into the spaniard's backside and began to go in and out as the assassin was attempting to find the prostate.

"They always said men of God loved to enveloped themselves in guilt." A hard pat was felt on the Italian's head. "BASTARD!... Oh, I am so topping you now. Prepare to be _assassinated._"

The Spaniard did not heed the warning of his subordinate. Lovino began to rub the tip of his lover's penis harder, stroking it as pre-cum dripped down his hand as three fingers were now inside the follower of God. Soon, he leaned up and whispered into Antonio's ear, "_I wanted to do this since I saw that fine ass in those pants whilst you were training me..."_

Antonio felt a hard push inside him, and he soon realized that Lovino had already allowed his gear to drop and the head of his cock was inside him. A moan escaped his lips, and his hands gripped against the wall tightly. The Italian thrusted his wet cock into the tight entrance, as firm and callused hand after years of handling knives pressed against his lover's tight ass cheek, as he began to slide in and out of his priest as his free hand gripped the back of Antonio's hair. Antonio's pleasure rose as he began to moan loudly; Lovino was alarmed and held his mouth as he kissed his jaw, as he didn't want anyone hearing those lovely screams of pleasure but him.

Minutes passed as the screams turned into pleasurable moans into Lovino's hand, and the two were now making love in the back alleyway of downtown Sicily. The head of the Italian's dick pressed into his lover's prostate, and soon he had Antonio shoot hot sticky cum into his hand. A chuckle was heard as he himself rose to a climax, and nibbled on the trembling Spaniard's ear as he filled his tight and plump ass to the brim with his seed. The Italian stayed in there for a moment, and whispered "_Did I please my father? The man of god? My trainer? My teacher? My lover,...?"_

All that was heard was a chuckle from the Spaniard, and he smiled at the assassin with bright green eyes, and kissed his nose. "Today, will always be remembered. When the student pleased the teacher."


End file.
